Legend of Zelda: Towers of Zodiac
by Ja-chan19
Summary: Something has been happened to entire people in Hyrule as well as Termina by the King of Hyrule. It's all up to Link to fix all of them on the way! He lost his memory from his loss in last battle before Termina, so he find his lost memory as well! R&R!


**The Legend of Zelda**

Towers of Zodiac

By: Ja-chan

"Hyrule has been returned of peace after the Hero defeated the pure evil away, but the Hero later has been not seen anywhere the people of Hyrule rumored over. The princess as well as is worried about the Hero but there is one most important on her mind to worry…"

A blonde girl with a white princess dress is walking toward the throne room of the King of Hyrule with her worried face. As soon as the King of Hyrule sees her worried eyes, he grows to be disappointed as he knew it would be bad news…

"Those towers…must not be fallen in the wrong hands forever…for Hyrule…" The King spoke softly but with a disappointed tone.

"Those towers… They protect all of the people… Those guide them to the better life… Those are like the Gods but remains to be the mortal of Triforce… Once the wrong hand of those reach Triforce, all of the hopes Hyrule have…will be gone for good…"

At Clock Town, the people are walking around inside the fort of bricks as the normal day. Those little brats with the blue caps on are running toward to the center of Clock Town like they are playing together with their blown flutes as almost as like a blowing dart but filled with safety bullets for those kids since they don't want to get in trouble for any single blood. They are the gang named The Bombers, Secret Society of Justice. A leader of The Bombers, Jim just looks up to see something strange. His gang begins to stop and wonder what he is looking at.

A tiny green-looking meteor they thought is going to strike Clock Town, like the giant moon they had saw before but this time, smaller. Suddenly, that green-looking thing just hit the clock as well as with bricks behind that clock like it sure punches a hole through those clock and bricks. The people in Clock Town begin their panic as once that thing hit the clock. They are trying to check that thing Jim and his gang saw inside. They pray that would not be another bad thing as such as that giant moon they had before but once they see that thing, they are getting like they recognize what that is…or who that person is… A green-looking thing is not a _thing_ but a blonde man in green clothes. He looks worn out pretty badly as they thought. They have to take him to medic immediately.

Two days later… the entire people of Hyrule has been together to hear the special announcement by the King of Hyrule as they are very curious what is going on when they see too many people they never see before. The King of Hyrule has been stepped out of the royal castle to announce the entire people on the way toward the spot where the entire people can hear his voice clearly.

"My people of Hyrule… I highly believe that you all are curious why I brought all of you at once and forced to cancel anything you planned for today, like this… I promise you to let me explain something about that… I suggests that you already have been rumored about the Hero of Hyrule after he had defeated our great fear enemy of Hyrule, have we? About his disappear, correct?" The entire people are whispering each other as he is right about this as he knew what they are thinking why they all are together for. The King is continuing to speak the people. "I pray to the Gods to not have our Hero to be disappeared on us… but I, the King of Hyrule, have something worse in my mind that we must act without our Hero, until his return, my people."

The people start to whisper again but this time, they grow in little fear to hear what the King of Hyrule just said about 'without our Hero'.

"I know, I know, my people of Hyrule…" The King of Hyrule is trying to calm his people with his arms wave lightly at them. "I as the King of Hyrule would hate to say something like this. Believe me, my people. But I actually have a good reason to speak this…" He lowers his arms as he sighs sadly for what he is about to say…

"NO!!"

The Bombers begin to scream to their death when they hear that scream of that wrapped mummy on the bed with some red blanket as they thought that man has been turned into a mummy instead. But that 'mummy' is nothing but breathing harder and faster like he just had a nightmare. He begins look at those fear kids in the opposite corner. A red-haired woman in dress just came in hurry and she try to push him back down on the bed. He is trying to say something but wrapped of the thick bandages.

"You had been wounded badly… I mean _pretty_ badly, mister! You must not move until I told you so!"

But he still struggle her arms to hold him down but he only want to move is to uncover the bandages off his mouth as he breathes freely with the fresh air. He told the nurse that he only needs to breathe normally instead cover his mouth and nose as well. Of course, the people can breathe out of their nose but only slowly which it is not good idea to breathe out of the nose rapidly. He finally spoke.

"Who are you people…?"

"I am Anju, the manager of Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. I have been cared of you your wounds, mister."

He looks at his hands that is already wrapped like his hands, his chest, and even his legs, has been wounded pretty badly as almost as like he has been defeated by something. He looks back to her.

"How long did I have been out, Anju…?"

"Well… you had been out for almost…a month…"

"Almost a month?" He just yelled in panic but suddenly, his yell just caught his teeth hurt since he is not completely healed yet as he is groaning in pain of his mouth.

"Yes, I am very afraid… I will show you where you crashed for a month when you can walk again, all right?"

"You crashed through our clock and the brick wall that the clock was hanged on, mister! You were like a meteor!" Jim yelled as he stepped in next to Anju.

"That explains a lot…" Instead her words, the wrapped man do understand why his body has been yet completely healed in no time.

"Oh well, I apologized… Hey, at least, can we have your name if you do remember?"

"Link… The name of mine is Link."

"Link, please give your body some more to rest before you can come out to see yourself." She warned Link as the blonde man in green clothes. "It's best for you to heal little better while you do not move too much. We in Clock Town…have no best medic or doctors around here… Only we can do is to leave the sick people or wounded people to rest until they get better again…" She walks away back to her work since she ran away from the customers for Link's scream.

"Unless a magic to heal the pains like poof!" Jim joined to talk Link.

"Magic to heal… How can we get that magic?" It seems that Link is in hurry for something even as if he wants to end this pains he yet healed on his own. Jim starts to remember what he heard about the magic.

"Maybe there still have a Great Fairy somewhere around here… If I do remember correctly, she shall be in North Clock Town…in a cave."

"Then where is Clock Town?" Link asked.

"Umm… that's right here, Link." Jim answered softly as he points downward to signal 'right here'.

"Oh right, sorry. I have to go and see her!" He begins to move but will take pain to hurt him.

"Link! You must not push yourself too hard!"

"I know but I have to! It's for Hyrule!"

"Hyrule?!" Jim and his gang begin to surprise to hear what he just said. They begin to run away from Link like there is something weird with it…

"Oh well… I have to see that Great Fairy, no matter what…!" He struggled his standing up with his wounded state of his body to hold himself stand straight. He lumps toward the opened door with the wall to aid his walk. When he goes nearly the toilet, he heard something rustle from inside that toilet as he looks at it. All the words he heard from the toilet is "PAPER!" as the arm that covered with nothing but poops itself come out of the toilet and waving fast on him. He looks at what he wears as the wrapped bandages. That thing from the toilet knew the bandage is just good enough to be needed to clean. He checks if his clothes are in the room he just left. His clothes are on the chair in that room…

Little later, the guards just rushed into Stock Pot Inn and also rushed into the room where Link was as they are armed to hold their weapons like Link is on wanted. The guard just yells as soon as he rushed into.

"Hylian, you must leave immediately!"

Suddenly, the room is empty already… Jim just entered through guards' legs and pointed at the bed without seem the room is empty as he yells that is where Link rested but then he finally looks at the bed…and the room as well. When they hear the sound from behind, they begin to hold their weapon behind as they see the toilet… with a happy tone from inside as all it said is "Paper!" with the bandages in its hand. The guards are not happy to hear what they actually want to hear…

In North Clock Town, Link in his own clothes on is still lumping toward the cave he heard from Jim. He wonders what happened to him in a month ago but he can't remember very well… While he tries to remember, he just noticed to find a cave over there while he still lumps toward it. He holds himself against the entrance of that cave as he looks what's inside this cave hold. Suddenly, he starts hear something from behind him as his hair with his green hat wind nearly to cover his face but can see clearly what he need to see without hold it away from his face. He sees many armed guards with their weapons out of their sheath as they are trying to halt Link. He wonders what is going on with them.

"What wrong…?"

"You are what wrong! You are the Hylian, you must leave immediately or otherwise we will prison you…or kill you either!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

"Hyrule betrays everybody's trust!" Link surprised speechless. "Hyrule ruled us for the peace but few days later you were sent to Stock Pot Inn, Hyrule betrays all of us!"

"Sorry but I didn't know what happened about something like that."

"LIAR! You said yourself as Hyrule! You have been warned!" They are getting closer to Link as they are preparing to use their weapons to stop him or kill him either.

He has no choice but leave them alone since he lost the sword or shield either. He rushes into the cave, in his unhealed state. He just tripped over the stone and rolled down toward to the bright room with a fountain and some fairies float around. When he got over on fountain water, he is stopped to roll and become unmovable again. The fairies are flying around above Link and flashing brighter to transform into a Great Fairy, a naked giant fairy of few pink ponytail hair. She begins hear the noises from the entrance of this cave.

"He rolled down this way! That man of Hyrule _must not_ be healed by the Great Fairy!"

"Oh my… You are in big trouble, Link…" She shook her head while she speaks. "But I highly doubt that would be your fault, Link… Soon, you will save all of the people and restore the trust they lost…" Link remains unmovable but listenable. "You must find the creator of the physical laws, the goddess of Wisdom… Nayru. But you cannot find her easily because Hyrule grows to lack to follow the laws which make her grow weaker to be founded…" She holds her hand toward him while she continues to speak. Her hand grows bright to begin heal him.

"In order to find her during her weakens state to be founded, you must find the other goddesses to learn her location or otherwise everybody's dream will become wasted… The nearer one is Din…the goddess of Power… Go the secret cave and get something to protect yourself right now… Now… Hope we will meet again someday… Link." She suddenly disappeared as soon as she both finished her speech and heal for him.

He is finally healed completely as he checked his body when he stands up straight with no problems… but only one problem left for him is he cannot leave the same way he entered since the guards are about to come in to stop him by entering the cave. He need to find a way out but where…? Suddenly, he felt the fountain is moving little forward and he looks behind the fountain it was forwarded away, there is a small hole like a secret cave… The guards are finally entering the Great Fairy fountain to be prepared to stop or kill Link…but he is now nowhere to be founded… They are pissed off about the tricks Link always disappeared as soon as they come nearly to him, twice.

He is crawling through the small tunnel as he continues to escape from the guards successfully. Until he found a small room with a chest that have a symbol of Great Fairy on the lock shape, he stares at it as if that is what Great Fairy means about 'get something to protect yourself' he thought of… That lock is flashing weakly to unlocked and the lid is able to open. He begins to open that chest to find a Hero Sword and Hero Shield inside. He knew that. He begins to equip them immediately since they are mostly important tools he would always carry with… A light beam is shining over him with shine stars inside the light beam from above. He is dragged up toward the light beam above like he is teleporting to the surface that is above of that small room he was at.

He looks around the field as he is outside of Clock Town as he can see that town over there. He remembered what he must do but… only the name, Din… no location of her as well as Nayru… It would be nice to ask people in Clock Town but he is remaining suspected as 'Hyrule' person, so he is alone to do his job… He suddenly overheard something while he remains watches ahead.

"We must get that _power_ from her, so we will become unbeatable!"

He starts to catch his attention on the ones who speak that. He sees some careless miniblins below here he stands. They are rushing randomly like each one of them wants that _power_ they rumored so much than others do but they all are equal actually. He is wondering if they mean to the goddess of _power_, Din, or not… but he has no choice but to follow them quietly…without them spot him. They are rushing toward the mountains as he thinks Din shall be in there…or otherwise he wastes his time to follow them if it were not very important to discover anything else than Din…as if that _power_ is not that powerful for them to control. He begins to follow behind the miniblins sneaky.

At the Snowhead mountains, the miniblins are continuing to rush randomly at the spring land in between some mountains while he continues to sneak them behind as he thinks how far would Din be because he is about to get tired to sneak them long time since they do rush randomly. Suddenly, he was slapped on his back from behind and spoke to him.

"Hey, a visitor, goro!"

He lands on the ground to catch the miniblins' attention on him. He is shocked to be spotted then looks at the person who did to him… it was a goron. The goron is introducing to Link without know the miniblins are there.

"The name is Link, goro!" The goron named 'Link' introduced himself to Link. "Hmm?" He finally noticed the miniblins are about to attack at the Links at once but he simply use a goron technique as he yelled his own technique.

"Goron Link Punch!" He swings his huge fist to punch all of those miniblins at once for his counter attack against them. They hit back on the ground and poof with the dark mists. Link sees surprised what this goron Link did to those miniblins, he shall be that strong to stop mostly enemies at once instead one on one. Goron Link is helping Link to stand up.

"What is your name, goro?"

He does speak with goro at end of each sentence as the goron language.

"Uh… I am… Link?"

"Link, goro?! Is that you, the Hero and Dodongo Buster?!" Goron Link grows very excited as if Link is really a Hero of Time and as well as Dodongo Buster that he did killed Dodongo to save gorons' lives from that evil monster.

"I think so…" He seems little nervous as wonder what would this goron Link would do with him.

"Link, goro! I am so happy to find and meet you, Link, goro! I am named after you, goro!" Goron Link spoke with his eyes on Link with the reflection of Link on the goron Link's eyes.

"Really…?" Link is surprised that there is someone named after him but as a goron.

"Yeah, goro! I grow stronger as near to be Darunia and Darmani but I want to become stronger as Link more than them, goro!"

"That's really nice to hear but…to grow stronger by fight the stronger monsters do not mean that you are really _that_ strong, Goron Link." He begins to speak calmly instead nervously because he almost got a feeling about that he need to teach Goron Link about something he lacked to learn.

"Goro? You are not that stronger, goro?"

"Not really… but soon, you will understand what I mean about this I am about to tell you. You will become that stronger when you find yourself something that is your _true strength_." He smiles bravely to goron Link. Goron Link is shocked that he just got a lesson from the Hero and Dodongo Buster as well. He is happy to met Link that day.

Before he gets a chance to ask Link about that, there is an earthquake as both Links hold their standing position to keep them up while they wonder what happened. They just noticed three armored monsters coming toward to them as they each carry a ball and chain that attached to ball.

"Ball and Chain Soldiers!" Link informed Goron Link about those monsters. Goron Link just stepped in front of Link as he surprised to see the goron just stepped in front of him. Goron Link looks behind himself to Link with his smile.

"I will try to learn about the _true strength_, goro!"

"Goron Link…"

Two of them begin to throw the ball with spikes on each ball toward against Goron Link since he is the only one in front. He uses his back as a goron shield against each ball successfully but suddenly, he just started to notice the third ball is already threw at him during his defense against the second one. He took a bad hit on his chest from the third ball. He fell down on the ground as Link yelled his goron name with his worried tone. He goes to Goron Link to check.

"Goron Link! You did well but you need to be strong to embrace yourself than that!"

"Goro?"

Link begins to stand up like a man as he draws his sword out of sheath and put his shield on his right arm. His eyes are more serious against those Ball and Chain Soldiers as he is not afraid of what he just saw Goron Link. That pisses them enough for not scare Link away as they all begin to throw the balls toward him at once.

"The strength of muscles like yours might be strong but…"

He suddenly pauses his speech to Goron Link as he rolls under those balls and catches nothing to hurt him. Goron Link begins to be shocked what Link did instead be strong to push or block the balls back. The middle of those soldiers pull the ball back as that ball would hit Link behind. He jumps sideway away from that ball to dodge but not good enough to have that ball hit its soldier since that soldier controls that ball.

"…the true strength of the strong fighter is actually…"

The other soldiers begin to swing in a circle to make their balls be prepared for a full power to stomp him pretty enough as if both balls land on both sides as they are actually doing that against him right now. He continues to run toward the middle one since that soldier has yet take an action for a bit while. Those balls are chasing against him behind during his run. That middle soldier is finally starting his action as it is swinging its ball in the horizontal level above of itself.

"…_courage_, not power."

He finally finished his speech as soon as he ducks himself from the two balls behind him go pass over him as the new target of those balls' attack is that middle soldier instead himself. All of those soldiers begin to shock that they are going to lose one of them. Those balls hit that middle soldier pretty harder and sent it away over the cliff where that soldier will be disappeared for all goods as well as the killed miniblins by Goron Link. As that soldier got hit, it let its ball with a chain go as it is throwing wildly toward at another soldier on Link's right in between both of those undamaged soldiers. It hits that second soldier hard but not enough to kill as it is falling back down against the ground.

"Wow…goro!"

The third soldier grows very anger for what Link just did and starts to rush toward him with its preparing weapon to spin for hit him. He is ready to take any action against that soldier as well as he reads the move that soldier is making. It is striking straight at him as it catches his eyes for discover its move, so he begins to roll under that ball weapon. As soon as it looks down at him below, he strikes his sword through its helmet as the weak spot as it bleed out of its helmet where he stabbed at. Goron Link can't believe what he saw the entire fight this person Link just fought so farther as to understand what does the _strength_ meaning to that person more than the muscles he thought.

Link pulled his sword out of the soldier's head and let it fall down to vanish into thin air and never come back as it explodes with a purple smoke like snarl out of its body. He lands on the ground but suddenly, the last soldier with a prepared ball just appears behind him since he was focused on that stabbed soldier that little much than focus on all monsters. It is just striking with its ball at him as soon as he looks behind. He can tell that he has no time to evade it just because it is already striking toward him behind… all he can do is to be strong to survive from that…as if he wish to wear the armor against that ball with spikes instead just a metal ball…

Suddenly, that ball is stopped right before him. Both Link and that soldier are surprised that it was stopped by see Goron Link just stepped on time to save him to grab that ball without catch the spikes on Goron Link's hands. He smiles at Link with the understanding eyes of his. Link readies those eyes of Goron Link then he smiles to understand his unsaid words. Goron Link is starting to use the same technique he had against those miniblins while ago on this last soldier.

"Link Punch Goro!"

He got a hard land on that soldier's armor chest but it just appears that it was nothing. That soldier begins to laugh how stupid Goron Link is that anything like that has no effective with its golden armor. The both Links stand together in distance after had a punch against that golden armor as they remains seem calm. The soldier begins to look at their faces like they remains to not be afraid like why the hell does they not be so afraid. It starts to look at their mouth as they both smile at same time.

"That's true, goro. I can't hurt you as long as you have that armor on, goro. But…" Goron Link spoke while his smile as he looks at Link to see if he can take it over. Link accepted his offer as Link starts to finish the sentence from Goron Link.

"…But the more armors to wear, the harder to control by the vibration sonicboom."

By what it means, that soldier has no idea but to laugh carelessly but begins to hear something else than its laugh. It starts to feel its body weird like shaking for no reasons but only by that golden armor. That golden armor chest is vibrating as it forces the sound loudly inside. Suddenly, it finally understand what they means that it does ring louder from inside the armors as like the large bell. It grows more vibrations into other armor parts he wears, even its helmet! Its ring in its ears like it can't take that sound anymore as it holds its head steady but too much noise pressure. Suddenly, its head is exploding within that purple smoke as it drops its arms down like dead. It is kneeing down then falling against the ground to vanish into nothing.

Link chuckled softly as he closes his eyes to speak Goron Link. "Look like you finally understood."

"Yes, goro… I understand what you mean, goro…"

Goron Link begins to look up at the sky as to see how much the difference between those "strength" Link mentioned about in his mind, the muscles to lift and fight to be strongest fighter or the heart to stay live and protect the people he loves to become a stronger fighter.

"Well, you owe me something for rid those miniblins just because I was following them behind to find a way to get me to Din somewhere around!" Link begins to look away like it's really that _mature_ he talks after like that.

"Goro… I am sorry… but I know where Din is, goro."

"What? Really?" Link begins to surprise as he looks back to Goron Link.

"Yes. There is a rumor that those goddesses like that Din can be random to find during my journey before I came here, goro." Goron Link speaks as he holds his hand on his jaw like he is trying to remember what he had on his journey while back. "Last time I heard from some people, Din is a goddess of power but also goddess of fire to control. I just thought to find her somewhere that contains hottest places to live, goro." He looks at the top mountain which that is smoking out of it as known of a volcano. "I begin to think of that mountain as a volcano could be the place where Din might be appeared at…"

After everything he informed to Link, he begins to think about what the Great Fairy told him while ago that Nayru cannot be founded since mostly people grow a lack to follow the laws… but what laws? He thought perhaps to see Nayru would be helpful to understand how her powers can be grow weaker by find the two goddesses, Din and Farore. He starts to look up at that smoking volcano as he continues to think of it as Din.

_Very soon, I will find you, Din… to get more information to understand what I need to… Please let her be in there…_

"Well… If you are going to find a goddess Din, I guess I better find the other goddess while you are on it, goro."

Link looks at Goron Link as he smirks to be happy to hear that offer.

"Yes, that would help a lot for me since I need to see them to talk." He also offers Goron Link a handshake that is for a friendship to understand each other.

"Okay, goro!" Goron Link smirks same as Link as he accepts to shake the hands then he begins to walk to start his new journey, to find the other goddesses for Link to guide in future. Link begins to look back to the volcano then he walks toward to find an entrance cave to enter inside the volcano.

To Be Continued


End file.
